Survivor: Taiwan
| returnees = Bob Jiang (5) David Weston (5) Elias De Santigo (5,15) Emma Frederickson (7,10,15) Gary Fong (13) Matej Bakema (13) Rachel Yu (5,7) Stephanie Ashwood (5) Ushas Misra (13) | previousseason = The Daintree | nextseason = Egypt }} Survivor: Taiwan is the second season of Louie321's fanon series. Twists *'Expanded Cast and Three Tribes': Unlike the previous season, which had 16 contestants competing (into two tribes chosen by the contestants themselves), this season has 18 castaways competing, divided into three tribes chosen by production. *'Exile Island': Exile Island is introduced for the first time in the fanon series. After a Reward Challenge, the losing tribe must banish a player from one of the winning tribes to Exile Island (instead of vice versa). This entirely separate island will force the banished player to fend for him/herself until the upcoming Immunity Challenge (unless stated otherwise). The banished player will be given clues to a Hidden Immunity Idol that is hidden somewhere on the island. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': Hidden Immunity Idols are hidden on Exile Island. The idols must be played after the votes are cast but before they are read. There will be another idol at the merged camp which is hidden 'in plain sight' and must be played before the votes are even cast, granting individual immunity for that Tribal Council, similar to the idol from Survivor: Guatemala. *'Pre-Merge Survivor Auction': A Survivor Auction was held during the tribal phase. The bidding competition was between the three tribes (instead of individual castaways). *'Double Tribal Council': On one occasion, both tribes must both go to Tribal Council. Castaways Season Summary Eighteen Australians set off on a boat to Orchid Island, a small 45 square kilometre island off the east coast of Taiwan. This time however, there would be three tribes competing. After arriving at Orchid Island, the castaways were divided into the tribes, all named after villages on Orchid Island: Dongqing, Langdao and Yeyou. The eighteen were then sent off to hike to their camps. The Langdao tribe quickly became dysfunctional which would later ultimately cause their demise. Yeyou was also divided into separate factions and suffered several injuries, while at Dongqing, there was not a single unfriendly moment to be found. At first, Yeyou, with a stroke of luck, placed first in the very first challenge. Dongqing quickly followed. Langdao voted off Edwin Franks, the oldest castaway (at 70 years old). Yeyou continued to win challenges despite its extreme dysfunctionality. The same was not for Langdao, which faltered at almost every challenge. Dongqing frequently came in second place, saving it from Tribal Council. On Day 14, only one tribe would win immunity and the other two tribes had to each vote someone out. Yeyou stormed ahead to win, while Langdao won the consolation reward. Dongqing and Langdao voted out Adam Holt and Helen Webb respectively. Langdao, now down to only two members, was given a choice on Day 16. They were allowed to stay as a tribe, but only if they wanted to. The tribe eventually chose to stay as a tribe, but this proved fatal as Langdao failed to win immunity yet again. Gary Fong was eliminated via a fire-making challenge, leaving Ushas Misra as the sole member remaining. The three tribes merged on Day 19, with Yeyou in a 5-4-1 numbers advantage. Both conflicting alliances vied for Ushas's vote in the upcoming Tribal Council. Plans were disrupted when Liz Glen jumped ship to the Yeyou Alliance. Ushas retaliated by forming plans with the minority Dongqing Alliance. Liz bounced back to Dongqing, with both alliances questioning her trustworthiness. At the first immunity challenge, Stephanie Ashwood outlasted everyone else to win. The warring alliances joined forces to eliminated Liz in a 8-1-1 vote. Yeyou now had the upper hand, with Ushas officially joining the alliance. They had six against the three former Dongqing members. David Weston had other thoughts after strategising on Exile Island. He and Tracey Peters decided to secretly join the Dongqing alliance. At the Tribal Council on night 24, the five members of the new Dongqing alliance voted against Ushas while the remaining Yeyou alliance voted against Rachel Yu for her likability and athleticism, not knowing they were in the minority. Ushas, however, had suspicions and played her immunity idol, shocking everybody, including Jeff Probst. After tallying the votes, Rachel was sent home, with only four votes against her, Ushas having negated five votes (the majority). David and Tracey were quickly spotted as renegades, with the Yeyou alliance plotting against them. Tracey then went back to Yeyou while David became a free agent. Emma Frederickson realised that David had the idol when he found it back at the former Yeyou camp. With Elias De Santigo winning immunity on Day 27, Stephanie was sent home instead, in a 6-0 vote (with the Yeyou alliance flushing David's idol in the process). The numbers were now stacked in the Yeyou alliance's favour, with only Elias standing from the pagonged Dongqing alliance. After spending four consecutive visits to Exile Island and no immunity nor idol, David was sent home in a 5-1-1 vote. With nowhere to hide, Elias tried to find a crack in the five-tight alliance. Ushas won immunity. Elias looked as if he was destined to go home. In a surprise, he revealed his 'Guatemala idol' at Tribal Council, granting himself immunity for that Tribal Council and forcing the opposing alliance to change its plans quickly. Tracey was voted off unanimously for her former flipping. Elias continued to win immunity, creating a rift between the Yeyou alliance. Bob Jiang had floated his way through the game and was now seen as a 'goat' due to his dislikability. Emma and Matej Bakema called it quits with their alliance after Emma started campaigning against him. Ushas was next to be voted out for her friendship with several jury members, followed by Bob when Emma won immunity and made amends with Matej. The crucial moment came with the Final Immunity Challenge, with Elias winning it, totalling to four immunity wins. He eliminated Matej and brought Emma to the Final Two. Emma won in a very close 4-3 vote for her brains compared to Elias's brawn. The Game } | rowspan="2" | | | |- | | | |- | 7 | "Ever Burning" | July 13, 2014 | | | | | | |- | 8 | "Never Lose Hope" | July 20, 2014 | | | | | | |- | 9 | "Like Robinson Crusoe" | July 27, 2014 | | | | | | |- | 10 | "You Can Always Surprise" | August 3, 2014 | | | | | | |- | 11 | "Finish Them Off Like Steak" | August 10, 2014 | | | | | | |- | 12 | "Cast Away" | August 17, 2014 | | | | | | |- | 13 | "Back to Haunt You" | August 24, 2014 | | | | | | |- | rowspan="4"|14 | rowspan="4"|"The Last Straw" | rowspan="4"|August 31, 2014 | | | | | | |- | None | | None | | | |- | colspan="3" rowspan="2"|Jury Vote | | rowspan="2"| | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Runner-Up |- | | style="white-space: nowrap;"|Sole Survivor |} Voting History } | style="text-align: left;"|Emma |— | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | |— ! colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Jury Vote |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Elias |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="2"|— |— | | | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Matej |— | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Bob |— | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ushas | |— | | |— |— | | style="background-color: grey;"|''None'' |— | | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Tracey |— | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|David |— | |— |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Stephanie |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="2"|— |— | | | | colspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Rachel |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="2"|— |— | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| | | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Liz |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="2"|— |— | | colspan="9" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Gary | |— | | |— | | colspan="2"|— | style="background-color: grey;"|''Evacuated'' | colspan="10" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Helen | |— | | |— |— | | style="background-color: grey;"|''None'' | colspan="11" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Adam |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="13" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Smith |— |— |— |— | | colspan="14" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Gina | |— | | | colspan="15" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Dallas | |— | | colspan="16" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Alexandra |— | | colspan="17" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Edwin | | colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} Trivia *This is the first season to feature more than two starting tribes.